halofandomcom-20200222-history
Hillside Memorial
The UNSC Hillside Memorial is a tribute to the fallen soldiers of the United Nations Space Command who died in the 28-year Human-Covenant War. The Memorial The memorial was set up by Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, and survivors and Marines attended it, including Gunnery Sergeants Pete Stacker and Reynolds, and Thel 'Vadam (the Arbiter). The memorial takes the form of the wing of a D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship, with the names and photographs of people fallen in defense of Earth, an inscription stating the official end of the Human-Covenant War, and a small section devoted only to the Master Chief, presumed to be dead by the UNSC, in contrast to the ONI policy of declaring deceased Spartans as MIA. The Tribute Lord Hood removes his cap and makes a speech remembering those deceased. A senior Marine NCO (Sergeant Stacker in this case) directs the ceremony. 7 Marines to stand in a line, draw their Battle Rifles and fire a single shot (3-round burst) in unison. Script The Storm Has Passed On a hillside near the Gateway to the Ark, Marines gather. Lord Hood removes his cap, and begins his speech. Admiral Hood: "For us, the storm has passed... the war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure; sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight... our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Admiral Hood: "(Concluded) As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Admiral Hood puts his cap back on, and salutes. Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker: "Present arms!" 7 marines raise their Battle Rifles and each fire a single round of three shots: a 3-volley salute. The sound of the shots echo through Mt. Kilimanjaro. Admiral Hood: "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... (he holds out his hand) you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." The Arbiter shakes Admiral Hood's hand. Admiral Hood: "Hard to believe he's dead." The Arbiter looks away, toward the Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky. Arbiter: "Were it so easy." Known Deceased (Posted on Memorial) *Captain Keyes *Commander Miranda Keyes *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson *Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 (assumed lost by the other humans) Trivia *Thel 'Vadam is the only Sangheili to attend the memorial. *The memorial indicates the end of a war. Similar memorials were made by the USMC after modern-day battles. *The Master Chief is the only Spartan to officially be declared as KIA, yet he survives. Ironically, most of the other Spartans were killed over the war, but were all listed as MIA or WIA. *Ironically, Pete Stacker takes part to the ceremony, despite the fact there are some photos on the memorial portraying him as depicted in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. *Strangely, a Marine's photo wearing Marine 21st century uniform can be seen in the hillside. Image:Memorial atten d.PNG|Survivors and other Marines begin the memorial at daybreak. Image:Memorial pictures.PNG|Pictures, ribbons, flowers, insignias, and weapons to remember the dead. Image:Arbiter return.PNG|Marines watch as Thel 'Vadam returns aboard the remains of the Forward Unto Dawn. Image:Attend2.PNG|Thel 'Vadam joins the Marines in the memorial at dusk. Image:Shot salute.PNG|7 Marines fire a 3-round volley as part of the memorial. Image:Arbiter talk.PNG|Lord Hood thanks Thel 'Vadam for standing by the Chief. Image:117.PNG|In memory to the Master Chief. Category:UNSC Category:The Covenant